


Les Mis Holiday Exchange (2019): Eponine and Cosette [Images]

by Mistlethrush



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistlethrush/pseuds/Mistlethrush
Summary: Request by Rhyolite for the Les Mis Holiday Exchange (2019): Something with [Eponine and Cosette] hanging out together. Can be modern au, or canon era, romantic or platonic. Just... the two of them hanging out together. You can pretty much take this in whatever direction you'd like.
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Éponine Thénardier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Les Mis Holiday Exchange (2019)





	Les Mis Holiday Exchange (2019): Eponine and Cosette [Images]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhyol1te](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyol1te/gifts).



> Sorry that there's no color to these -- I'm in the middle of moving and thought I could find my paints among the boxes before the Exchange deadline, but couldn't. Instead I included two pictures, and then a goofy bonus scribble from when I was desperately trying to figure out what to draw (and how to draw Eponine and Cosette). I hope you enjoy them, and Happy Holidays, Rhyolite!

Bonus initial image of me trying to figure out what to draw (my artistic process is VERY mature):


End file.
